La conoci en una libreria
by in love with darcy
Summary: Darcy ha tenido un largo dia, solo quiere relajarse, asi que va a una libreria, para comprar algo que que le ayude a olvidarse de todo lo que tiene en la cabeza por unos momentos, ve uno de sus libros favoritos, lo va tomar, pero una hermosa desconocida lo coge primero. ¿mejorara su dia?. Siglo XXI.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hola a todos, se me ocurrió esta idea._**

 ** _Hasta el momento es un one shot, pero si les gusta y quieren que lo continúe, dejen sus comentarios._**

* * *

Hoy ha sido un largo día

Primero los exámenes finales, luego voy a la casa de Charles para tomarme un respiro y solo consigo a Caroline prácticamente tirándoseme encima. ¡no la soporto! ¡agggg! ¡me pone de nervios esa mujer!

En serio necesito un cambio de aires, relajarme un poco, los últimos meses han sido horribles. Lo que paso con Georgiana el verano pasado, el funcionamiento de la empresa y la especialización, me tienen agotado, sé que no debo quejarme, pero hay momentos, como hoy, en los que quisiera simplemente olvidarlo todo.

Aunque la realidad es que no puedo hacerlo; tengo una responsabilidad para conmigo y para con mi familia. Por eso es que me estoy encaminando a mi librería favorita, un buen libro siempre me ayuda a relajarme y a olvidar por unos momentos mis problemas.

El olor de los libros impregna mi nariz y me reconforta, casi no hay gente en la librería, lo cual es aún más grandioso.

Empiezo a caminar por los pasillos, tocando con los dedos los lomos de los libros, me encanta este lugar, voy a uno de los rincones del lugar, donde sé que están los clásicos, me siento perdido del mundo por un momento.

¡No puedo creerlo! Ahí está una primera edición de Los Miserables de Víctor Hugo, a pesar de lo antiguo que es, está en perfecto estado, tengo que tenerlo, yo amo esa historia.

Cuando lo iba a tomar alguien me gano y lo tomo primero,me gire y ya iba reclamarle el libro de regreso, pero no pude, me quede sin palabras, al lado mío, estaba la mujer más hermosa que había visto nunca.

Ella, al igual que yo hace unos momentos, está perdida en sus pensamientos y no me ha notado, me quede mirándola, no debe tener más de veintidós años, su cabello es oscuro y cae en desorganizados rizos, tiene bellos ojos oscuros que están brillando de manera asombrosa mientras mira con adoración el libro.

Y estoy ahí como tonto, mirándola, cuando me doy cuenta que por fin ella se da cuenta que estoy a su lado, dirige su mirada hacia mí, y no puedo pensar.

Ella me mira primero con confusión y luego me da una mirada de disculpa. Despierto de mi ensoñación cuando habla.

\- ¿te quite el libro? Lo siento si lo hice, lo vi desde lejos y me concentré tanto en él que no vi nada más.

Tiene una voz dulce y suave, es como una caricia. Tengo que decir algo, no puedo seguir mirándola como un adolescente enamorado.

\- yooo… eeessste…. Si… pero…

Por Dios ¿qué me está pasando? Yo nunca tartamudeo. Debo parecer un idiota o un retrasado.

Carraspeo, la miro y me concentro en hablar bien, pero solo consigo decir un montón de palabras a toda velocidad.

\- ¡Hola!, Si, me lo quitaste... bueno en realidad no. Lo tomaste primero. Pero no te preocupes. Por favor quédatelo.

Ella me sonríe y si antes no podía hablar, ahora no puedo respirar.

\- En serio lo siento, no te había visto, y sé que es horrible que te quiten un libro, ¿estás seguro de que no lo quieres?

Lentamente suelto el aire que he estado reteniendo y le digo:

\- No te preocupes, tú lo tomaste primero, es lo justo, y sí, estoy seguro, quiero que tú te lo quedes.

Ante esto último sus ojos brillaron con la misma felicidad e intensidad que tenían cuando tomo el libro. Ver que ella estaba feliz, me hizo feliz a mí también, y no pude evitar sonreír.

\- Muchas gracias, es muy amable de tu parte. – luego me miro como si no supiera que más decir - mmmmm…. Bueno, no te molesto más, adiós, y de nuevo gracias por el libro.

Cuando ella se empieza a girar para irse, siento como si algo se apoderara de mí y digo:

\- Me llamo William y ¿tu cómo te llamas?

Ella se gira de nuevo hacia mí, me mira entre sorprendida y divertida, me responde

\- Hola William, me llamo Elizabeth.

Mi nombre en su boca suena como música.

\- Elizabeth- lo saboreo - me gusta tu nombre. Mucho gusto

\- Lo mismo digo- responde ella.

Nos quedamos mirándonos en silencio unos segundos, pero decido romperlo, para hacer algo que no he hecho nunca.

\- ¿Te gustaría ir a tomar un café conmigo?

Ella responde:

\- Lo siento no puedo, tengo una cita y ya voy tarde

Siento una punzada en el corazón al escuchar que tiene una cita, estoy seguro que la decepción esta por toda mi cara, así que bajo la mirada y rápidamente digo:

\- ¡Oh! Claro, lo siento. Tienes que ir a verte con tu novio. No fue mi intención mole…

Ella me interrumpe

\- ¿Mi novio?- se rie - no tengo novio, me entendiste mal, voy a verme con mi hermana- luego con timidez añade- No puedo ir a tomar un café justo ahora pero.. si quieres puedo darte mi número y salir otro día.

Ella no tiene novio, solo se va a ver con su hermana, ¡ella me quiere dar su número!

\- Si, claro, eso sería genial- nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan aliviado y feliz.

Le doy mi celular, ella anota su número y lo guardo en mis contactos.

\- Listo, ya está - digo satisfecho

\- Ok, tengo que irme, adiós. - ella se despide con una linda sonrisa

\- Hasta luego – digo también sonriendo

Me quedo mirándola mientras ella se dirige hacia la puerta de la librería, de la nada ella se gira y me dice:

\- Voy a estar esperando tu llamada William

Rápidamente sale y no me da tiempo de contestar, pero con una enorme sonrisa digo para mí mismo

\- No vas a tener que esperar mucho, de eso puedes estar segura.

Busco algún libro que me llame la atención y voy a casa, aun no se borra la sonrisa de mi cara.

En definitiva, este día no fue tan malo.

* * *

 _ **¿que les pareció?**_

 _ **si quieren que lo continúe o tienen comentarios, dejen un review**_


	2. Chapter 2

_hola a todos, decidi seguir esta historia_

 _gracias a louraris y a Isabel3003 por dejar sus review y a los que marcaron como favorita la historia, todos ustedes me motivan a seguir escribiendo_

 _este capitulo es un poco parecido al anterior, es el punto de vista de elizabeth y van a aparecer nuevos pero muy conocidos personajes_

 _espero que les guste_

 _descargo toda responsabilidad. los personajes no me pertenecen._

 _por favor dejen sus comentarios, me gustaria mucho saber lo que piensan_

 _aun no se como va a continuar, pero si alguien tiene una idea, un consejo o una sugerencia con gusto y agradecimiento los recibire_

* * *

Hoy salí temprano de clase, era de esperarse, es la última del semestre

¡Por fin acabe esa materia! No es que no me gustara, al contrario, pero al ser tan pesada, ya quería finalizarla.

Mi hermana Jane, tenía el día libre así que me dijo que saliéramos de compras. Ella es trabajadora social y está terminando su especialización en sociología.

No es que me emocioné la idea, pero hace mucho que no tenemos un tiempo de chicas, así que le dije que sí.

De camino al apartamento que Jane y yo compartimos, hay una pequeña librería, me gusta mucho ese lugar porque tienen todo tipo de libros y si estas de suerte puedes encontrar alguna edición original. Así que al pasar por ahí no resisto la tentación y entro, tengo tiempo suficiente antes de que tenga que encontrarme con Jane.

Camino un rato por los pasillos, pero no veo nada demasiado interesante, estoy a punto de irme cuando a lo lejos veo en una de las estanterías del rincón, una primera edición de Los Miserables, lo reconozco en seguida porque mi papa en su biblioteca tiene uno exactamente igual, hay muy pocos, y verlo aquí es realmente asombroso, llevo buscando uno por años, necesito comprarlo.

Puedo ser bastante obsesiva cuando se trata de libros, pero no lo puedo evitar, mi padre fue quien me hizo tan amante de ellos, por eso sin fijarme en nada mas, camino rápidamente hacia la estantería y lo tomo.

Es tan hermoso y en perfecto estado, muy cuidado para ser una primera edición.

Levanto los ojos del libro y veo a un hombre a mi lado, me está mirando fijamente. Es un hombre muy guapo debe estar entre los veinticinco y veintiocho años, alto y corpulento, de cabello oscuro y ojos azules. Es el tipo de chico por el que me sentiría atraída.

Creo que le quite el libro, es la única explicación para que este tan cerca y mirándome tanto.

Le pregunto si se lo quite y le doy una disculpa, aunque no voy a dárselo si me lo pide. Yo lo cogí primero.

Me sigue mirando fijamente y tartamudea, se aclara la voz y lo intenta de nuevo

\- ¡Hola!, Si, me lo quitaste... bueno en realidad no. Lo tomaste primero. Pero no te preocupes. Por favor quédatelo.

Me causa gracia lo rápido que habla, se ve nervioso, le sonrió para que se tranquilice, repito mi disculpa y le pregunto si no quiere el libro, no es que en serio quiera dárselo, solo lo digo para no ser grosera, además el chico se ve demasiado amable y no creo que me lo vaya a pedir.

Habla lentamente, su voz es un barítono rico y profundo.

\- No te preocupes, tú lo tomaste primero, es lo justo, y sí, estoy seguro, quiero que tú te lo quedes.

Es realmente un lindo gesto de su parte permitir que me quede con el libro, si hubiera sido al contrario, estoy segura que habría peleado por él.

Me sigue mirando y sonríe, tiene una linda sonrisa con hoyuelos. En definitiva, es mi tipo de chico. Pero es tarde y Jane debe de estar esperándome por lo que le agradezco por el libro y sin saber que más decir me despido.

Cuando estoy a punto de irme me dice:

\- Me llamo William y ¿tu cómo te llamas?

La verdad no me esperaba que se fuera a presentar, lo miro, lo saludo y le digo mi nombre.

Dice que le gusta mi nombre. A mí también me gusta su nombre

Me encantan sus ojos, nos miramos por unos segundos que me parecen una eternidad hasta que él me pregunta si quiero ir a tomar un café.

Estuve a punto de decir que sí, pero recordé que ya tenía planes con Jane, le digo que no puedo, que tengo una cita.

De inmediato su expresión cambia, se ve decepcionado, mira sus zapatos y me dice

\- ¡Oh! Claro, lo siento. Tienes que ir a verte con tu novio. No fue mi intención mole…

\- ¿Mi novio? - lo interrumpo de inmediato. ¿Porque cree que tengo novio? Pienso en lo que le dije y me doy cuenta que dije que tenía una cita. Debió asumir que se trataba de un chico.

Me rio de lo tímido y lindo que se ve, le aclaro que no tengo novio y que solo me voy a ver con mi hermana, luego hago algo que nunca pensé que sería capaz de hacer, le digo que si quiere le puedo dar mi número.

Él sonríe y me dice que sí, me da su teléfono, anoto mi número y nos despedimos

Estoy saliendo, me giro y le digo

\- Voy a estar esperando tu llamada William

Pago el libro y salgo a toda velocidad. Miro la hora y me doy cuenta de lo tarde que es, son las 5:30 y se supone que estaría en casa a las 5. ¡Jane me va a matar! Salgo corriendo y subo de dos en dos las escaleras del edificio en que vivimos, abro la puerta, entro al apartamento y veo a Jane de pie en medio de la sala.

\- ¡Lizzy llegas muy tarde! Sabes que detesto esperar- aunque su tono sea de enojo, sé que no lo está, Jane es el alma más dulce y comprensiva del universo

Intento recuperar la respiración y descansar un poco en el sofá, le digo fatigada por la carrera:

\- Lo sé, en serio lo siento, pero una vez te muestre lo que compre y te cuente lo que me paso ya no estarás enojada conmigo

\- Lizzy ¿estás bien? - su tono cambia a uno de preocupación- ¿te paso algo?

\- ¿Qué? Sí, claro que estoy bien, ¿porque no lo estaría?- le pregunto

\- Pues como llegaste casi ahogada y me dices que algo te paso, me preocupe.

\- No me paso nada grave Jane, no hay de que preocuparse, solo estoy un poco fatigada, me vine corriendo, pase por la librería que está a unas calles de aquí y ya sabes que nunca puedo pasar y no entrar, se me fue el tiempo y no me di cuenta.

\- Bueno, me alivia que estés bien, que te parece si nos vamos y me cuentas por el camino que tal fue tu dia y que fue lo que te paso

Tomo mi bolsa de nuevo y salimos. Vamos al centro comercial y mientras estamos mirando lo que hay en las tiendas, le cuento a Jane sobre el libro y sobre William. Ella es muy buena escuchando así que me deja contarle toda la historia y solo habla hasta que la termino.

\- Por lo que me cuentas parece un chico muy amable y lindo, no puedo creer que le dieras tu número, tu nunca haces eso, aunque te felicito, si no lo hubieras hecho no volverías a saber de él

-Bueno... si, pero aún no se si vaya a volver a verlo, el hecho que tenga mi número no significa que vaya a llamar, es mejor no hacerse ilusiones todavía

No soy muy buena con los chicos, siempre he sido muy cerrada en ese aspecto, todo el tiempo estudiando y metida en mis libros, así que no sé muy bien como interactuar con los chicos de forma romantica y manejar las citas. William parecía interesado en mi pero no quiero apresurarme y formarme ideas que no son, puede que haya leído mal sus señales.

Creo que Jane lee mi pensamiento porque me dice:

\- ¿De que estas hablando Lizzy?, por supuesto que va a llamarte, eres hermosa, inteligente y graciosa, cualquier hombre seria afortunado de tenerte, además por lo que me contaste es obvio que le gustaste, estaría loco si no.

Le sonrió a mi hermana, siempre sabe que decir. La amo. A pesar de que nos llevamos tres años somos muy cercanas, ella es mi mejor amiga.

Pasamos por una tienda y Jane ve un lindo vestido rojo, entramos y se lo prueba, le queda fantástico, pero eso no es novedad a ella todo le queda bien, Jane es hermosa, parece una modelo, alta, delgada, rubia, y de ojos azules. Todos los chicos siempre quedan embobados cuando la ven. Le doy mi visto bueno al vestido y ella empieza a buscar algo para mí.

No soy amante de las compras, soy alta pero no tan delgada como Jane, así que cuando me pruebo ropa, en especial vestidos, me quedan o demasiado cortos o demasiado ajustados, no creo encontrar algo que me guste o que me quede bien, hasta que Jane me pasa un lindo vestido rotondo, manga sisa, de color blanco con pequeñas flores moradas. Aunque no me gustan las flores en la ropa, este vestido tiene algo que hace que me encante al instante.

Me lo pruebo y me queda perfectamente. No muy ajustado y a la altura justa

Tomamos los vestidos y los pagamos. salimos del centro comercial, ya era de noche, pero decidimos ir a tomar algo a un lugar cercano, estábamos cruzando una solitaria y oscura calle, cuando vemos un carro que viene a toda velocidad directamente hacia nosotras, no tenemos tiempo de nada, pero el carro alcanza a frenar y queda a centímetros de distancia.

La puerta del conductor se abre rápidamente y se baja un hombre de unos veinticuatro años, se ve muy asustado, corre hacia nosotras y nos pregunta si estamos bien, si nos paso algo o si nos lastimo, después de que el susto me ha pasado, lo miro con enojo y le grito:

\- ¡Es que no te fijas, por poco nos matas, ibas a toda velocidad, si no fuera porque alcanzaste a frenar, nos hubieras atropellado!

\- En serio lo siento muchísimo, no las vi antes, la calle está muy oscura, - el chico estaba rojo de la vergüenza y agacho la mirada con arrepentimiento - intenté frenar lo más rápido que pude. Si les paso algo yo me hare totalmente responsable, lo juro.

Verlo tan arrepentido y dispuesto a asumir las consecuencias, me conmovió, tenía razón, la calle era muy oscura, tal vez no debería ser tan dura con él, después de todo se bajó del auto para mirar que estuviésemos bien, de otra persona, hubiera huido y no se habría hecho responsable.

-Estamos bien, no te preocupes, no nos pasó nada- le dijo Jane con un tono suave

Él le dio una pequeña sonrisa a Jane y luego me miro como preguntándome si yo también lo había perdonado.

-Está bien, no hay problema – respondo más calmada- perdón por gritarte, no fue mi intención, nos asustaste mucho, debes tener más cuidado cuando manejas, pero puedes quedarte tranquilo, estamos bien, no tenemos ni un rasguño

Se ve aliviado, nos sonríe y dice:

-Soy Charles Bingley


	3. Chapter 3

**_hola a todos, aquí esta un nuevo capitulo_**

 ** _espero que les guste_**

 ** _gracias por seguir esta historia y por sus reviews_**

* * *

Charles es un chico muy amable y además es muy guapo. Creo que él y Jane se gustaron.

Luego de presentarnos nos invita a cenar mañana, dice que lo consideremos como una forma de disculparse por lo que paso, aunque a mí me parece que está buscando una excusa para salir con Jane.

Jane dice que no es necesario, que estamos bien, pero él insiste, por lo que decimos que sí.

Él nos dice que nos espera en un restaurante del centro, que se llama El cielo, a las 7 pm de mañana, aceptamos y nos despedimos.

* * *

Me despierto de buen humor, era de esperarse, tiendo en cuenta que soñé con unos hermosos ojos cafés.

Hoy no tengo que ir a la universidad, por lo que me preparo para ir la oficina.

Mi familia tiene todo un imperio, Darcy exportaciones, manejamos toda clase de importaciones y exportaciones nacionales e internacionales.

Después de la muerte de mi padre hace 6 años, quede al frente del negocio, no ha sido fácil, pero lo he logrado, eso sí con un poco de ayuda. Nunca habría podido hacerlo sin mi primo Richard y sin la Señora Reynolds, ella era la secretaria de mi padre y ahora es la mía. Es casi como una madre para mí, me conoce desde que era un adolescente, además sabe todo de la compañía.

Llego a la oficina y miro que mi primo ya está esperándome, se ve de mal humor

-Hola Richard, ¿Qué pasa?

-Hola Will, el negocio con los japoneses no va bien, acabo de hablar con uno de sus representantes y al parecer el señor Hikari viene en camino para hablar contigo

Eso no suena bien.

La Señora Reynolds entra y me dice que el señor Hikari acaba de llegar y que me está esperando en la sala de juntas. Le hago un gesto a Richard con la cabeza para ir

La reunión no fue nada bien, el señor Hikari, no está dispuesto a pagar la cantidad de dinero que le cuesta el transportar su cargamento de tecnología, intento negociar, pero el hombre está cerrado a toda posibilidad, por último, se para de la mesa y dice que no iba a hacer negocios conmigo.

No quiero perderlo como cliente, pero creo que lo mejor es esperar, conozco los precios que maneja la competencia, y los nosotros son mas asequibles, así que estoy seguro de que va a volver.

A pesar de todo el estrés que he tenido, no dejo de pensar en Elizabeth, no puedo seguir esperando, tengo que llamarla e invitarla a salir. A la hora del almuerzo busco su número, y llamo, timbra un par de veces antes de que contesten

-¿Hola? - dicen al otro lado de la línea

-Hola, Elizabeth, soy William

-William, hola, - su voz suena alegre- ¿cómo estás?, que bueno que llamaras.

-Estoy bien, ha sido un día un poco difícil, pero ahora estoy bien, y tu ¿cómo estás?

-Estoy bien. Pero… ¿cómo es eso de que estas teniendo un día difícil? - suena preocupada

-Solo es algo del trabajo, nada como para preocuparse

-¿Estás seguro?, sé que hasta ahora nos conocemos, pero si quieres hablar sobre eso puedo escucharte.

No puedo evitar sonreír, he estado acostumbrado a que todos me necesiten, a estar para todos, pero nunca nadie se había preocupado realmente por saber cómo estoy o como me siento y menos una persona a la que acabo de conocer.

Así que le explico la situación con el señor Hikari y ella responde

-William, eso es serio, pueden perderlo como cliente, ¿negociaste en ellos?

-Sí, pero están cerrados, no aceptaron ninguna de las ofertas que les hice.

-Ummm, ok, y si intentas ganártelos.

-¿De qué hablas?

-No se…- permaneció unos segundos en silencio- invítalos a comer o dales un regalo, algo que les demuestre que estas interesado en que continúen haciendo negocios. A veces un gesto amable puede facilitar las cosas

No sería una mala idea hacer eso, podría intentarlo, el señor Hikari es muy importante, hemos hecho buenos negocios antes y no quiero perder un cliente valioso. Tal vez puedo hacer lo que Elizabeth me aconseja y esperar que eso haga que piense mejor respecto a este negocio.

-No había pensado en eso, pero puede que funcione, gracias por el consejo

-Está bien, no tienes que agradecerme, lo hice con gusto. - ella responde

-Oye. - me empiezo a sentir nervoso- ¿qué vas a hacer esta noche? ¿Te gustaría ir a cenar conmigo?

-¿Esta noche? Lo siento, – se oye decepcionada- ya tengo planes con mi hermana, ¿qué te parece mañana?, tengo la noche libre.

-Sí, es excelente, Te llamo después para decirte la hora y el lugar ¿te parece?, me tengo que ir, te veo mañana Elizabeth

-Ok, entonces hasta mañana, William

-Adiós

Cuelgo el teléfono y me pongo a ver la vista que tiene mi ventana con una sonrisa en mi rostro. Ya quiero que mañana llegue

De repente un golpe en la puerta me trae de vuelta a la realidad y veo que Charles está entrando

-Hola Darcy ¿cómo estás?

-Bien y ¿tu?

-Genial – responde con su habitual sonrisa

Charles es mi mejor amigo, nos conocimos en la universidad, su familia tiene una firma de abogados muy influyente. Él siempre está de buen humor, logra verle el lado positivo a todo y siempre es muy amable y abierto con las personas, eso es algo que le admiro mucho, ya que yo soy más serio y retraído.

-¿Oye que vas a hacer esta noche? - me pregunta Charles

-Nada, ¿porque? ¿Tienes algo en mente?

-Podemos ir a tomar algo o que te parece si vamos a El cielo. Es un nuevo restaurante en el centro, por lo que he escuchado, hacen una comida deliciosa, entonces... ¿qué me dices?

-¿Alguien más va a ir?

-Si lo que te preocupa es que Caroline vaya a ir, pues no, no va a ir- dice Charles burlándose

Caroline es la hermana de Charles, es un par de años menor que nosotros. Desde que Charles nos presento ha estado detrás de mí, he sido cortante y seco con ella, pero parece que no entiende que no estoy interesado, no es mi tipo de chica, ella es demasiado superficial y plástica, solo le preocupa ser popular, tener dinero, ropa y joyas costosas.

-Está bien, tengo que terminar primero algunas cosas aquí, pero creo que después estoy desocupado

-Está bien, te espero a las 7 pm, no llegues tarde.

-Bueno, nos vemos allá

-Adiós Darcy

Charles se va y yo me pongo a revisar algunos contratos que tengo que firmar.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Este capitulo abarca los puntos de vista de Elizabeth y Darcy_**

 ** _espero que les guste_**

 ** _les envió un saludo y fuerte abrazo_**

* * *

Como ya acabé todas mis clases de este semestre, hoy me quedo en casa, para tomarme un merecido descanso, este semestre fue bastante largo y la carga académica me dejo sin nada de tiempo, no puedo esperar a terminar mi carrera.

Estudio biología y no es que me falte mucho, ya solo me queda terminar y presentar la tesis, la cual tengo ya avanzada, voy a aprovechar este verano para adelantar lo que más pueda.

Pero no voy a empezar a partir hoy, este día es para relajar mi mente con otras cosas que no sean trabajos o estudios.

Mi teléfono suena, es un número desconocido, contesto y es William.

El me saluda, parece cansado, le pregunto como esta y me dice que ha tenido un día difícil, pero que ya está bien, él es muy lindo, le pregunto porque su día ha sido difícil y me cuenta que es por su trabajo, un negocio no está bien, le aconsejo que haga algo amable para con las personas con las que está intentando hacer el acuerdo, él me dice que lo va a intentar, luego me invita a cenar esta noche, como quisiera poder salir con él en vez de ser la tercera rueda de Jane y Charles; le digo que no puedo hoy pero que mañana estoy libre, él dice que está bien , estoy emocionada porque en serio quiero salir con él.

Jane regreso del trabajo, busco en internet el restaurante al que Charles nos invitó y es muy lujoso, no puedes ir allá vestido de cualquier forma, así que mi hermana empezó a buscar en nuestra ropa algo adecuado para ese lugar.

Jane parece nerviosa con la cena, creo que no me equivoque al pesar que Charles le había gustado, no puedo juzgarla, es un chico simpático y bien parecido.

Ya es casi es la hora de cumplir con Charles en el restaurante, Jane se ve preciosa, tiene un sencillo vestido strapless ceñido azul claro a la rodilla, usa unos lindos zapatos plateados y su cabello está en una de caballo con trenzas laterales.

Mi hermana escogió para mí un vestido corte A, a la rodilla, color verde esmeralda con encaje y unos tacones negros, como no soy amiga del maquillaje jane solo me aplica un poco de rubor y brillo de labios, me hace un semi-recogido y deja el resto del cabello cayendo en ordenados rizos.

Llegamos y Charles ya nos está esperando en la entrada, está muy apuesto, nos saluda y nos dice que nos vemos muy bien, aunque no puede quitarle de encima los ojos Jane, entramos y nos conducen hacia nuestra mesa, veo que hay cuatro puestos, entonces le pregunto a Charles si alguien más va a venir

-sí, mi mejor amigo, espero no te moleste que lo haya invitado, debe estar por llegar en cualquier momento

Parece que Charles es muy astuto, fue inteligente invitar a otro chico para que me entretenga y él pueda hablar con Jane.

-no te preocupes, no tengo ningún problema

El simplemente me sonríe y se pone a hablar con Jane

Charles es abogado, su familia tiene una importante firma, no me sorprende que nos trajera aquí.

Llevamos quince minutos esperando y el amigo de Charles no llega, él y Jane se la han pasado hablando entre sí, y aunque Jane me incluye en su conversación yo ya estoy aburrida, por lo que me levanto y digo que voy a ir al baño

* * *

Hablo con Richard acerca de la idea que me dio Elizabeth, no le he hablado de ella por lo que le digo como si fuera cosa mía, Pensamos en hacer algo con temática japonesa, pero necesitamos investigar más acerca de esta cultura para no cometer errores.

Voy con el tiempo justo para encontrarme con Charles, pero el tráfico del centro no me ayuda. Llego 15 minutos tarde.

Entro rápidamente al restaurante y veo a Charles en el fondo del lugar, esta con dos mujeres, una de ellas se para de la mesa, no puedo ver su rostro, pero su constitución se me hace familiar

Voy hacia la mesa, Charles se para y me saluda

-Hola Darcy, llegas tarde

-Si lo sé, lo siento, me demore un poco en la oficina y el tráfico hacia aquí estaba imposible

-Ok, está bien, quiero presentarte a Jane Bennet, Jane él es mi mejor amigo Darcy

Charles me presenta una bonita rubia.

-Hola, mucho gusto, William Darcy – le digo

-Mucho gusto- dice Jane con una sonrisa

-Jane tiene una hermana muy bonita, me gustaría preséntatela - me dice Charles

Estoy empezando a sospechar que esto es una especie de doble cita y que Charles no me dijo la verdad de forma deliberada, no es la primera, y no será la ultima vez que haga algo asi.

Con un gesto de indiferencia le digo

-si, claro, te importaría si hablamos un segundo en privado

-mmm si, vamos– responde charles

Este lugar está lleno de gente por lo que no hay ningún lugar en el que podamos hablar, entonces nos dirigimos hacia el baño de hombres. Apenas entramos le digo a charles:

\- cuando te pregunte si alguien mas iba a venir me dijiste que no, creí que solo íbamos a tomar algo.

\- yo no dije que nadie mas iba a venir, solo dije que Caroline no iba venir.

le doy a Charles una mirada severa

-Antes de que te enojes y me sermonees, escucha. - dice Charles- Conocí a jane ayer en un pequeño accidente con el auto y…

Lo interrumpo

-¿Qué dices? ¿tuviste un accidente?

-No fue nada grave, lo juro, yo iba rápido y la calle estaba oscura, no la vi ni a ella ni a su hermana, casi las atropello y antes de que empieces a regañarme no pasó nada, alcance a frenar

-¿Estás loco?, - me enoja que Charles actué de forma tan inmadura - como se te ocurre ir rápido en una calle oscura, pudiste matar a esas chicas

-Si lo sé, fue irresponsable de mi parte, pero no pasó nada. Ya la hermana de jane me regaño así que por favor no lo hagas tú también

-No sé cómo puedes ser tan despreocupado de las cosas- doy un suspiro de cansancio- En fin, explícame que tengo yo que ver en todo esto

-Como te decía, ayer conocí a jane, ella es todo un ángel, ¿no te parece? además es muy dulce y muy inteligente. -Charles luce como un niño cuando le dan un cachorrito- nunca había conocido a ninguna chica como ella

-Oh, por favor Charles - digo con exasperación- ¿sabes cuantas veces te he escuchado decir eso?

-Hablo en serio amigo, esta chica es diferente

-¿Diferente como Kamil?, o ¿cómo Karen?, o ¿cómo Oliva? o como esa chica que era amiga de tu hermana, como era que se llamaba… ¿Lisa?

-Linda

-Ha, si, cierto, Linda. Charles eres mi mejor amigo, pero en serio tienes un problema con las chicas. Tú ves una cara bonita y ya te enamoras.

-Mira, está bien, si, entendí tu punto, pero en serio Jane es diferente, ella no es superficial ni mimada como esas otras chicas, ella es inteligente, dulce y muy amable, es trabajadora social y está terminado su especialización en sociología

-Ya veo- digo con indiferencia- pero aun no me explicas qué hago yo aquí

-Si. respecto a eso…- Charles está intentando poner su cara de inocencia- ayer le dije a Jane y a su hermana que las invitaba aquí a forma de disculpa, pero en realidad quería poder tener tiempo con Jane….

-Veamos si puedo adivinar – lo interrumpo- como solo estas interesado en Jane, me hiciste venir con mentiras, para que yo entretuviera a su hermana mientras tu pasas más tiempo con ella.

-Ehhhmmm, si, básicamente sí, pero yo no te hice venir con mentiras.

-Te recuerdo que cuando te pregunte si alguien más iba a estar, cambiaste el tema hacia Caroline, en ningún momento me dijiste que iba a estar en una doble cita y que querias que yo sirviera de distracción a una desconocida, mientras tú te divertías, me ocultaste información muy importante, así que eso lo hace una mentira

-Está bien, lo admito, pero sabía que si te decía toda la verdad no ibas a venir, eres mi mejor amigo, ayúdame con esto por favor- charles dijo con una mirada suplicante

-No, Charles-digo enojado- ya he hecho esto por ti varias veces, ni siquiera conozco a esa chica y sabes muy bien que detesto las citas a ciegas, no soy bueno hablando con extraños. Lo siento, pero no, no voy a hacerlo esta vez. Me voy para mi casa

Me dirijo hacia la salida del baño y abro la puerta, salgo y choco con una mujer y ella se cae al suelo

-Oh, disculpe, no me fije, lo siento- digo mientras le doy la mano para que se levante

No, tranquilo- tiene la cabeza inclinada- está bien

Cuando ella levanta el rostro para tomar mi mano, me doy cuenta es nada más y nada menos que Elizabeth


	5. Chapter 5

**_hola a todos, gracias por seguir esta historia y por sus reviews_**

 ** _siento haberme demorado un poquito con el capitulo, me ha estado faltando inspiracion_**

 ** _espero que les guste_**

* * *

Cuando la vi quede en estado de shock.

-¡Elizabeth ¡-digo sorprendido

Ella esta hermosa, me encanta como se ve, el color verde del vestido que esta usando le da más intensidad al marrón de sus ojos

-¿William?, ¡hola! - dice ella también sorprendida

-¿Ustedes se conocen? - dice Charles a mis espaldas

-Si, nos conocimos ayer- le digo a Charles, pero sin dejar de mirar a Elizabeth

-¡Genial! Eso es perfecto. ¿supongo que ahora si te vas a quedar? - dice Charles con tono divertido

-¿Qué? - lo miro a él confundido y luego miro a Elizabeth- ¿tu…. eres la hermana de Jane?

-Si- dice ella con una sonrisa - soy Elizabeth Bennet la hermana de Jane.

-Debiste haberme mencionado tu apellido antes- digo

-Si creo que si… así que… ¿tú eres Darcy?

-Si.

-Porque no seguimos hablando en la mesa. Jane nos está esperando- dice Charles

Elizabeth se va adelante y Charles y yo la seguimos.

-¿Así que conociste a Elizabeth ayer? ¿Cómo es eso? - Charles dice en susurros

Lo miro y permanezco en silencio

-Puedo ver por la forma en que la miras que te gusta. No tienes que agradecérmelo, por algo soy tu mejor amigo ¿no? - Charles con una sonrisa burlona

-¡Cállate! - digo entre dientes

Llegamos a la mesa y nos sentamos

-¿Jane tú sabias que Darcy y Elizabeth se conocían? - dice Charles

-¿Qué? - Jane frunce el ceño- Lizzy ¿tú y William ya se conocían?... ¡oh! espera es… el William del que me hablaste

-Sí, es él- dice Elizabeth

Me emociona saber que ella ha hablado sobre mí. Y sé que me estoy comportante como un adolescente, pero no puedo evitarlo

-No es una hermosa coincidencia – dice Charles mirándome con una sonrisa de suficiencia

Aunque detesto que Charles se salga con la suya, esta vez estoy muy agradecido con él, porque pude encontrarme de nuevo con Elizabeth. No podía esperar a verla de nuevo

-Si, hermosa- respondo mirando fijamente a Elizabeth

Ella se sonroja y baja la mirada

En ese momento llega el mesero, nos entrega el menú y elegimos lo que vamos a comer. Mientras esperamos Jane y Charles empiezan a hablar entre ellos como si no existiera nada más alrededor, como desearía poder hacer lo mismo, no sé porque, pero de repente me siento tan nervioso que no sé qué decir.

Elizabeth y yo nos miramos. Tengo que decir algo pronto. Pero Elizabeth lo hace primero

-Entonces dime William ¿a que te dedicas?

-Yo… soy el CEO de Darcy exportaciones

-¡Un CEO! Vaya estoy muy impresionada -dijo con un tono un poco burlón

-Gracias- sonrió- y tú a que te dedicas

-Yo soy estudiante de biología

-¡Vaya! científica, estoy muy impresionado- digo imitándola

Ella se ríe. Su risa me hace sentir un cosquilleo en el estomago

-¿Cuántos años tienes? - me pregunta

-26 y ¿tu?

-22. ¿Tienes hermanos?

-Si, una hermana.

En ese momento traen nuestra orden y empezamos a comer.

Durante la cena Elizabeth y yo hablamos de todo un poco, de nuestra vida, nuestros gustos y de nuestra familia. Yo le hablo de Gigi y Ella me habla de sus otras tres hermanas.

La hora del postre llega y ella pide un creme brulee de chocolate, noto que en su labio inferior queda un poco de crema, me desconecto del lugar, no resisto la tentación y me acerco, tomo su barbilla, ella me mira con los ojos abiertos pero no se mueve ni dice nada, mirándola y luego bajo mi mirada a sus labios, con cuidado quito con mi pulgar la crema de su labio, acaricio su boca unos segundos más, sus labios son suaves y cálidos, me entra una enorme desesperación por besarla, pero no lo hago.

Cuando la suelto y me alejo, veo que Charles y Jane me están mirando con diversión, me siento muy avergonzado por ser tan impulsivo en un lugar público, así que me aclaro la garganta y me limito a decir como si nada

-Tenía un poco de crema en la boca

Elizabeth se sonroja furiosamente y susurra algo que sonó como gracias

Tras acabar el postre, pedimos la cuenta y salimos del lugar

Charles se aleja un poco con Jane y yo me quedo con Elizabeth

-Siento mucho si te hice sentir incomoda hace un rato con lo del postre. Por favor perdóname- digo mirando mis zapatos. Realmente espero no haberla asustado. No quiero arruinar esto, aunque no sea nada aún.

-Está bien, no te preocupes- dice ella con una pequeña sonrisa, luego en un tono más bajo dijo: fue un lindo gesto

Su comentario me hace sentir un poco más confiado le pregunto:

-¿Puedo llamarte después? - le digo

-Sí, me encantaría que lo hicieras, además se supone que nos vamos a ver mañana. Me invitaste a salir ¿Lo olvidas? - dijo levantando una ceja

-No, claro que no. No podria olvidarlo- digo

Charles y Jane se acercan de nuevo y llaman a un taxi. Elizabeth y su hermana se despiden y se van

Charles se queda viendo al taxi alejarse con una mirada soñadora lo que me hace romper a carcajadas

.Estas muy mal amigo- digo

-No digas nada, que si yo estoy mal tú no te quedas atrás- dice Charles riéndose también

-¡Touche!

Me despido de mi amigo y me voy a casa.

* * *

Estoy acostado en mi cama, no tengo sueño y no puedo dejar de pensar en Elizabeth, miro el reloj y son las 10:05.

 _No es tan tarde, podria llamarla. Igual yo le dije que la iba a llamar después. Ya es después… Podemos definir lo de la cita de mañana_ \- pienso

Tomo mi celular y llamo timbra varias veces y no contestan. Tal vez ella ya está dormida

Cuando estoy a punto de colgar contestan

-Hola William. ¿Cómo estás?

-Hola Elizabeth ¿Cómo sabias que era yo?

-Cuando me llamaste temprano guarde tu numero en mi teléfono.

-Ahhh, ok

-¿Estás bien?

-Si. Yo… no podía dormir y quería hablar contigo

-Hablamos mucho hace un rato

-Si, digamos que no me canso de ti

-Aja. Creí que eras tímido y no te gustaba hablar con extraños- dijo burlándose

-Así es… espera ¿cómo sabes eso?

-Digamos que las paredes de ciertos baños son muy delgadas y se pueden escuchar conversaciones

De inmediato pensé en la conversación que tuve con Charles, ojalá Elizabeth no lo haya escuchado

-¿Escuchaste lo que hable con Charles?

-Fue una interesante conversación

 _Oh por Dios si escucho_

-Si dije algo que te ofendió en serio lo siento, yo a veces dejo que mi temperamento me haga decir cosas sin pensar. Siento tanto haber actuado como un tonto

-¿Tu temperamento?

-Charles no me dijo que iba a ser una cita y odio cuando me hace ir para que le ayude con chicas. Siempre ha salido con chicas tontas

-¿Estás diciendo que mi hermana es una tonta?

-No, no, claro que no. Yo no quise decir eso, perdón

-No te preocupes, solo estoy jugando- dijo riéndose- aunque más te vale que no digas nada malo de mi hermana, porque si no yo misma te ahorco

-Está bien, entendido, aunque no creo que seas tan cruel

-Tú no tienes ni idea, así que considera esto como una advertencia- dijo Elizabeth en tono juguetón

-Ahora si tengo miedo- digo burlándome

-Deberías tenerlo… Ummm… Cambiado de tema tengo dos preguntas

-Dime

-¿En serio te ibas a ir del restaurante?

-Sí, pero resulto que tú eres la hermana de Jane y era ti a quien tenía que entretener, la verdad no tengo ningún problema con eso yo gustoso

-¿Así te haces llamar alguien tímido?

-Soy muy tímido

-Pues a mí no me parece, te ves bastante confiado de ti mismo

-Hasta donde se eso les gusta a las chicas

-A unas si, a otras no

-¿A ti te gusta?

-Quizás

-¿No me lo vas a decir?

-No

-¿Porque?

-Por qué no

-Ummm, ok, no voy a insistir por ahora, pero tarde o temprano lo sabré. ¿Cuál era la otra pregunta que ibas a hacerme?

-Sé que esto puede ser un poco difícil. Pero... ¿Charles es confiable?

-¿Que?

-Si… el invito a mi hermana otra vez a salir. Yo creo que es un chico genial, pero por lo que escuche parece que le gustan demasiado las chicas, sé que para ti debe ser difícil por que es tu mejor amigo, pero Jane es mi hermana y mi mejor amiga y no quiero que le rompan el corazón

-No te preocupes yo entiendo perfectamente, mira Charles es un buen hombre y es muy noble. Él puede ser muy enamoradizo, pero te aseguro que no es un mujeriego o alguien a quien le guste jugar con los sentimientos de las chicas, al contrario, las chicas con las que ha salido son las que han intentado aprovecharse de él, por eso intento protegerlo, tampoco quiero que le rompan el corazón.

-Está bien, eso me hace sentir más tranquila, gracias por decirme.

-No te preocupes, es más que comprensible que me lo preguntaras. En fin...mañana tenemos una cita y yo te dije que te iba a llamar para definir los detalles, así que estaba pensando que podemos vernos a las 5 de la tarde en la Librería en la que nos conocimos ¿Qué opinas?

-Me parece bien, el lugar y la hora están perfectos

-Ok, excelente, creo que ya es hora que te deje dormir, entonces te veo mañana, que descanses.

-Igual tú, nos vemos mañana

-No puedo esperar

-Yo tampoco

-Que duermas, adiós

-Adiós

Colgué el teléfono y me quedé dormido con una sonrisa en la cara


End file.
